youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SkippoAPS
Daniel Rollo Is better known online as SkippoAPS (or Skippo and Skip by a few people), is an English Youtuber. He lives in the midlands of the united kingdom. His content mainly contains Minecraft live streams and video, also includes his singing of barbie girl for his 500 subscriber special. SkippoAPS Plays with his fans on MunchyMC and Hypixel, there are the odd occasions that SkippoAPS streams Pixelmon with LunaTheSylveon. SkippoAPS has based his community around communicating with his fans and trying to keep them happy during streams and within his discord. SkippoAPS Loves all of his fans and makes sure that each and every one of his fans feel welcome to the APS Army(What he calls his subscribers) when tuning into his streams and join him. SkippoAPS has spoken about doing a 24 Hour Stream once he hits 1,000 subscribers he plans to do it the following Friday or Saturday when he hits this milestone. He has taken inspiration from his fellow youtube friend Cyrotech on doing this even asking Cyrotech what was his downside so when he does it himself he knows how to prepare. SkippoAPS has an amazing talent in graphic design, he hopes one day to be able to become a professional Graphics Designer and Coder alongside his youtube channel. He creates many of his own thumbnails as well as many thumbnails for Cyrotech, SweetBabooO_o, Geeven, and LunaTheSlyveon. In-School SkippoAPS did a course called Media Studies this is where SkippoAPS found his passion for Graphic Design and Video Production. Still to this day, Skippo is still growing his portfolio of work he has created. SkippoAPS's channel wasn't always named SkippoAPS originally he was called "SkippoAPS" then he changed his name to "Slimemo" due to someone impersonating as him and giving him a bad reputation it wasn't until around 20 subscribers SkippoAPS decided to change his name back to SkippoAPS due to the fact none of his current subscribers realized the change of name after this, the person who was impersonating as "SkippoAPS" had eventually given up and SkippoAPS reputation started to grow in a positive way again. SkippoAPS did his face reveal back when he reached 50 subscribers and ever since he did that video regrets it so much due to the fact he knew he should have waited a lot longer to reveal his face, however, once he had done it he knew it was too late to go back. Throughout all of his current streams he has his webcam on this also allows him to show his expressions throughout his streams. List of Series (Oldest-Newest) *ClanWars (Completed) *FruityCraft (Completed) *Oxius Factions (Completed) *Oxius Skyblock (Completed) *Hypixel (Current) *Pixelmon Lets Go (Semi-Completed) *Youtuber Vs Series (Current) *MunchyMC (Current) Appearance SkippoAPS's online character depicts a young-looking white male wearing a white/gray hoodies with black jeans and a dark gray undershirt, purple shoes his eye colour is gray. His hair is half black and half blue originally and then changed it to half black and half purple unlike SkippoAPS real hair colour being brown. Pets SkippoAPS has a few pets however, only ever spoken of one. His most trusty companion Jerry his slime has been spoken of, however, no one actually knows how SkippoAPS and Jerry met. Skippo has spoken of a series that should be titled The Jerry Series where a video should be posted explain how SkippoAPS met Jerry and the more back story on SkippoAPS. Another pet that is known that SkippoAPS has is a Dog however, this Dog never been named by Skippo so fans and viewers are still waiting for the name to be revealed, there is a chance that within the story of Skippo meeting Jerry that the dog name is revealed. Subscriber Milestones *100 Subscribers - Apr 6, 2018 *500 Subscribers - May 27, 2019 * 1000 Subscribers - Coming Soon Gallery WhatsApp Image 2019-09-10 at 19.35.19.jpeg Lunie.jpg SkippoAPS Yeet.jpg WhatsApp Image 2019-06-09 at 00.07.37.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2019-09-09 at 19.53.24.jpeg Skpigpo.png Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:English YouTubers